starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Zabrak
thumb|136px|Hjemplanet IridoniaSpråk ZabrakiKjente medlemmer Darth maul, Agen kolar OSV.Hudfarge bleke for mørk brun, rød, oransje og gult.Races Flere (kjennetegnes av horn mønstre)UtmerkelserHorns, ansikts tatoveringerDen Zabrak, også kjent som Iridonians (når det refereres til Zabrak som kom fraIridonia), var en kjøttetende humanoid hører hjemme i Iridonia, en planet som ligger iMidt Rim er kjent for sin ugjestmilde terrenget og voldsom rov livet. De var et løp kjentfor å ha en voldsom følelse av selvbestemmelse og en like dominerende behov foruavhengighet. Zabrak lignet Mennesker til en viss grad, men hadde en rekke viktige fysiske egenskaper som skiller dem fra baseline Humanity. Det mest slående av disse var en rekke vestigial horn som kronet hodene til både menn og kvinner.thumb|left|En jente Zabrak Disse hornene vokste i puberteten i varierende mønstre og betydde at når de overgangsrite nærmet. Hornene var et trekk som deles av de mange Zabrak underart, som ble delt av en rekke fysiske egenskaper som avvek fra underarter til underarter. Disse kan omfatte ulike hudfarger (som inkluderte peachy hvit, ren hvit, gul, rød, tan, brun og svart), horn mønstre, hårvekst (selv om det bør bemerkes at Zabraks, i motsetning til mennesker, ikke kunne vokse øyevipper eller ansiktshår - Det var noen unntak, for eksempel Maris Brood og Bao-Dur, som hadde øyenbryn) og øyenfarge (som har visse pigmentations at mennesker mangler, slik som lilla, gult, rødt og oransje). En annen av de egenskapene som gjorde Zabrak umiddelbart gjenkjennelig var deres ansikts tatoveringer, som besto av tynne linjer mottatt under deres overgangsrite. Disse kan symbolisere mange ting, inkludert men ikke begrenset til familien avstamning, fødested, eller til og med en design som reflekterte deres individuelle personligheter. Zabraks var i stand til avl med mennesker, og en hybrid sub-arter har utviklet seg på Dathomir kalt Dathomirians, dannet fra paring av Nightbrother Zabraks og Nightsister mennesker. PersonalityEdit En Zabrak Zabrak ble ofte sett på av de fleste andre arter som single-minded, en observasjon som ikke var fryktelig feil. Denne single-minded fastsettelse kom fra det faktum at de var en rase med en sterk følelse av selv-assuredness, overbevist om at de var i stand til å utføre enhver oppgave som de dro ut for å gjøre. Imidlertid gjorde dette ikke føre en Zabrak å utvikle en følelse av prideful overlegenhet overfor andre, men det var ofte en og annen konkurranse mellom koloniene. Dette ble ikke sett som en negativ, men for de Zabraks mente at ulike erfaringer fra forskjellige koloniene bare tjente å legge verdier til løpet samlede verdi til galaksen. Zabrak var stolte, sterke, og trygg vesener. De mente at ingenting var virkelig umulig, og prøvde å bevise skeptikerne feil i hver eneste sving. Noen Zabraks bar seg med en aura av overlegenhet, ofte diskuterer resultatene av deres folk med stolthet som kunne grenser til arroganse. Som krigere eller eventyrere, tenderte Zabrak å være dedikert, intens, og svært fokusert. Zabrak fra Iridonia ble ansett å være mer krigerske enn Zabrak fra sine koloni verdener, mest sannsynlig på grunn av ulendt terreng som gjorde opp sine hjem verden. Som sådan, utviklet de en svært fysisk stil av kampsport, som var et krav for unge Zabrak å lære. Det var ikke uvanlig for Zabrak fra Iridonia å være blant de beste hånd-til-hånd jagerfly og weaponsmiths i galaksen. Zabrak fra koloni verdener delte også at stasjonen for excellence, men oppfordret barna til å uttrykke det på andre måter. Det var derfor ikke overraskende å se at Zabrak møtt med suksess i mange felt, alt fra medisin til underholdning. Zabrak vil vanligvis ta deres navn fra dyr hører hjemme i Iridonia, med mange Zabrak familier oppkalt etter Bükk. Mange Zabrak menn ble oppkalt etter den Blok, Lok, og Zur.Mange Zabrak kvinner var kjent for å ta sitt navn fra TRIZ. 1 HistoryEdit Sugi, en kvinnelig Zabrak dusørjegeren under Clone Wars Som en av de tidligste spacefaring artene i galaksen, spilte Zabrak en stor rolle i Galactic saker. Som de tidlige menneskene, etablerte Zabrak mange koloniene utenfor sitt hjem system tidlig i deres historie, for eksempel på planeten Iridia. Den Elomin arten ble trodd av noen xenoarchaeologists å være etterkommere fra Zabrak kolonister som bosatte seg Elom i fjern fortid. Med den tiden Zabrak møtte republikken, hadde de i alt åtte kolonier i fem systemer. For lenge siden, hadde Sith gjort kontaktene med den høye rådet av Iridonia for å leie tjenester av sine mest talentfulle leiesoldater. Denne innflytelsen forble med Zabrak folk lenge etter at Sith var antatt å være utryddet i sjuende slaget ved Ruusan, men det forble tettere knyttet til Zabrak av Iridonia enn Zabrak av deres koloni verdener. Eeth Koth og Agen Kolar var to Zabrak som serveres på Jedi høye råd i perioden frem til fallet av det galaktiske republikken. Koth var en bemerkelsesverdig tillegg til Jedi Order i at han var født på Nar Shaddaa stedet for Iridonia eller en av kolonien verdener og ble tatt som en Youngling på relativt avanserte alder av fire. Den mentale og fysiske disipliner av hans naturlige Zabrak arv, sammen med sitt potensial, tillot ham å være et unntak fra regelen om at nødvendige Jedi iverksetter for å bli tatt inn på spedbarn. Kolar ble drept under Clone Wars under et forsøk på å arrestere Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, nylig avslørt å ha blitt Darth Sidious. I tiden etter dannelsen av det galaktiske imperiet, den naturlige viljesterk natur Zabrak folk tillot dem å motstå Imperial okkupasjon. Dette trassig ånden fortsatt i møte med ulike tiltak som riket tok mot dem, inkludert garnisoner alle sine verdener, ødelegger deres industriell base, og øke skattene som kjørte dem til nær fattigdom. Etter nederlaget i riket i slaget ved Endor, den Zabrak løp samlet til ett og sluttet seg til fledgling New Republic, fast bestemt på å aldri igjen bli satt under undertrykkelsen de hadde lidd under høyden av New Order. Kjente ZabrakEdit Bao-Dur: Serveres under Jedi Eksilet under Mandalorian Wars, skapte Mass Shadow Generator som ble brukt til å ødelegge Malachor V. reiste med den landflyktige i hennes søken etter tapte Jedi Masters. Et medlem av Jedi Order ombygd av Lost Jedi. Maris Brood: En ung Jedi som overlevde Order 66. Darth Maul: A Dathomirian, først kjent Sith lærlingen til Darth Sidious. Darth Maul, Sith Lord Agen Kolar: Jedi High Council medlem i Clone Wars. Jaylen Kos: En mannlig Zabrak Jedi, en venn av master Bant Eerin's padawan. Eeth Koth: Jedi High Council medlem i tiårene frem til Clone Wars. Durgur Pyne: Kaptein i Corellian Security Force og var sjefen for sikkerheten i byen Nashal på Talos per 1. ABY. Savage Ò Trykk: A Dathomirian Nightbrother, og kort Ble av grev Dooku under Clone Wars. Wolf Sazen: Jedi Master i New Jedi Order. Master til Cade Skywalker og Shado Vao. Kadrian sey: Jedi Knight som falt til den mørke siden under Clone Wars og ble en av Count Dooku's Dark hjelperne. Sugi: En kvinnelig dusørjeger i Clone Wars. Kass Tod: Medlem av padawan Pack. Zan Yant: Republic kirurg stasjonert ombord Rimsoo Seven under slaget om Drongar. Sirak: Apprentice og Dark Lord of the Sith i Brotherhood of Darkness i Jedi og Sith krig. Han ble drept av Darth Bane Llokay: Apprentice og Dark Lord of the Sith i Brotherhood of Darkness i Jedi og Sith krig. Han og hans søster Yevra fulgte Sirak overalt han gikk. Han ble drept av Githany. Yevra: Apprentice og Dark Lord of the Sith i Brotherhood of Darkness i Jedi og Sith krig. Hun og hennes bror, Llokay, fulgte Sirak overalt han gikk. Hun ble drept av Githany. Feral: Savage Ò Trykk på 'bror Pol Haus: prefekt av politiet i Imperial sektor, rundt 19 BBY. Han ble assosiert med Jedi Knight Jax Pavan og motstandsbevegelsen kjent som Whiplash i løpet av flere kriminalitet undersøkelser - spesielt etterforskningen av mordet på Caamasi lysskulptur artist, Ves Volette. Kategori:Arter de:Zabrak